Like this,forever
by Srija
Summary: If your love is a drug I would like to have overdose...


She banged on the door..."Kholllo darwaza...I said open the door!Or else main ise todne wali hoon...jaldi khollo...khollloo!"..she was banging it furiously...

Finally when the door got opened by the person she held him tightly by his collar..."how dare u?tumhari himmat kase hua ye sab karne ki?"

That opposite one was just looking at her innocently...not getting head or tail...

Why r u silent?dammnitt...bolo...

He tried to touch her gently but she jerked him..."hey dnt evn dare to touch me...sharam nahi ata tumko Abhi?date muse karte ho or bahar dusre ladki se affair...!"

Her eyes were red in anger nd hurt...

Abhi was shell shocked...'Tarika kya ho gaya h tumko?kya bole ja rahi ho?main sirf tumse pyaar karta hu...kisi or se nahi..."

Tarika was boiling in anger..."aachaa!to usdin Retro Mall me jiski haath pakad ke ghum rahe the...ice cream khila rahe the...wo kon thi?"

Flashback:

Tarika and Purvi were coming out from the food quort when Purvi suddenly stopped...

Tarika:kya hua?ruk kyu gayi?

Purvi pointed somewhere...Tarika looked and got standstill there...her Abhijeet was feeding ice cream to a girl...she was wearing a black one piece...stunning...indeed beautiful...but how can her Abhi be like this?

The two friends hid themselves when saw them prepraing to leave the place after paying the bills...

They came out and the girl gave him a side hug..."It will be really memorable...aj ka din...so special...acha kyu naa hum kahi ghumne chale?"

Abhi smiled..."haan jii kyu nhi...aj to humara hi din hai pura to chalo lets go on a lonngggg drive...baarish ka mausam hai...highways look greeny nd fresh...chalo..."

He offered his hand to her and she held tht...both moved smiling...

Tarika felt like her world to be crashed...Purvi consoled her but it was not effective at all...

Present:

Tarika:bolo...chup kyu ho?tumhari ye nayi girl friend kaha se aayi?wase aj koi date plan nh h tum log ka?

Abhi:Tarika plzz!kya bole ja rahi ho...let me explain...

Tarika cut him..."shut up!just shut up!Kya sunu mai?yei na k Tarika mai tumhe batana chahta tha par waqt nahi mila...nd u love her hai na?to meri life itne saalon se barbad kyu kiya?kyu?tum larke hote hi aise ho...kisi ko dekh lia bs agaya pasand...abhi mai old ho gayi hu naa...to nai kisiko dhund liya...wahhhhh..."

Abhi shouted now on the top..."Tarika plzzzz!stop this nonsense I say!dimaag kharab ho gayi h kya tumhari?zara sa trust nahi hai?tht girl jiske sath m usdin tha she is my cousin sister damnit...ruko tumko yaakin nahi hoti na..ek sec..."

Tarika was stunned...while Abhi showed a picture to her from his phone..."yei hai na wo?"

Tarika nodded...

Abhi dialled the number...and switched on the speaker mode...

on the other side:

Hello Abhi bhaiya...how are u?main sahi se pouch gayi...ap kaise ho bhai?

Tarika was looking in shock...Abhi cut the call...

Abhi:Tarika wo meri behen h jo bs do din k liye ayi thi India London se...chali gayi hai wapas...wo meri girl friend nahi hai...sare larke ek jaise nahi hote h...

He moved from there...and was standind in front of the window...Tarika hugged him from back and started crying harshly..."Abhi m sorry...m really vry srry...plz maaf kar do...plzz..."

Abhi cupped her face after turning towards her...and kissed her forehead...nd hugged her tightly...she was crying...he patted her back...

After sometime she left him...Abhi made her drink water and now she was feeling better..."m so...sorry..."

Abhi smiled and removed her tears..."Its ok...ro mat meri jaan...I know u love me...or insecurity se kitna kuch hota h...its ok...relax...magar trust bhi hona chahye naa..."

Tarika nodded in teary eyes..."I trust u Abhi magar pata nahi kya ho gayi thi...u know m just addicted to u...main tumko kisi keemat pe kho nahi sakti...I just cant lose u by any mean!"

Abhi hugged her again and felt blessed that someone loves him that much that she has a fear to lose him...

#This Is Love#

 **O tere sang yaraa...khush rang bahara...**

 **tu raat dewaani...main jard sitaara**...

 **A/N:So friends...how are u all?I know m here after long time...actually I was too much busy in college admission...and today I dont know why but felt to write...**

 **To batayiye kaisi thi ye?**

 **Will be waiting for your reviews...thank you for reading!Srija...**


End file.
